Dominic Treadwell-Collins
Dominic Treadwell-Collins (born 26 August 1977) is a British television producer, known for his work on the soap operas Family Affairs and EastEnders. Early Work Treadwell-Collins' first job in television was for the ITV crime drama series Midsomer Murders, devising means of killing off characters. He moved to Talkback Thames for four years, working as a story producer on the five soap opera Family Affairs, where he was taught to storyline by Ian Aldwinckle. In 2007, he named the show winning the 2005 British Soap Award for "Best Storyline" the biggest achievement of his career. Family Affairs was cancelled in 2005, which surprised Treadwell-Collins, who had expected that several award wins meant the show would be extended. He felt that viewers remained "incredibly loyal" to the series, and that it would have had greater longevity had it aired on a different channel, or been better publicised by five. EastEnders Treadwell-Collins began working on the BBC soap opera EastEnders in October 2005, as a senior story editor under Brigie de Courcy, before becoming story producer in January 2007. He was responsible for running theEastEnders story department, working with the show's writers to devise future storylines. In his first year on the show, he created the characters Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell, played by Samantha Womack and Rita Simons. In response to criticism of the show's lack of characters with disabilities, EastEnders producers planned to introduce several handicapped actors in early 2009. Treadwell-Collins felt that such characters are often portrayed as being "noble or 'worthy'", and suggested that EastEnders subvert this stereotype by making the new roles flawed. He created the storyline in which the Muslim character Syed Masood struggled to reconcile his faith and sexuality, and his relationship with Christian Clarke, as well as the Who Killed Archie? whodunnit, which culminated in the show's first live episode in February 2010. Treadwell-Collins stood down from his EastEnders role on 25 June 2010, becoming head of development at Kudos' Lovely Day production company. The company is run by former EastEnders executive producer Diederick Santer, who commented: "Dominic is a brilliant and original talent, bursting with great ideas and gripping stories. Many of EastEnders' best storylines and characters of the last few years have come directly from his imagination and design, and he played an integral part in conceiving and plotting the hugely successful 25th anniversary episodes. I'm delighted to be resuming our creative partnership at Lovely Day." Treadwell-Collins stated: "I have had an amazing time at EastEnders and I couldn't have dreamed of a better place to work. Working on EastEnders has enabled me to create some fantastic storylines and characters that have been received so well but after four-and-a-half years of life in Walford, I feel that it is time to move on and try something new." Return to EastEnders On 29 July 2013, it was announced Treadwell-Collins would return to EastEnders as Executive Producer, taking over from Lorraine Newman, who resigned from the role after 16 months in the job. Treadwell-Collins assumed position on 19 August 2013, with his first episode as Executive Producer broadcast on 9 December 2013. Treadwell-Collins oversaw the introductions of the Carters, signing on Danny Dyer as Mick Carter (brother of Shirley Carter and Tina Carter), Kellie Bright as Mick's wife Linda Carter, Danny-Boy Hatchard as their eldest son Lee Carter, Sam Strike as their youngest son Johnny Carter, Maddy Hill as their daughter Nancy Carter, Timothy West as Shirley, Mick and Tina's father Stan Carter, and Annette Badland as their maternal aunt, Babe Smith. Treadwell-Collins also introduced Charlie Cotton (Declan Bennett), grandson of Dot Branning, new Latvian character, Aleks Shirovs (Kristian Kiehling), Tina's abusive girlfriend, Fiona "Tosh" Mackintosh (Rebecca Sproggs), the show's first ever disabled character since Adam Best, Donna Yates (Lisa Hammond), the wife of Les Coker - Pam (Lin Blakley), the boyfriend of returnee, Stacey Branning (Lacey Turner) - Luke Riley (Matt Willis), police officer DC Emma Summerhayes (Anna Acton) and mother of recent arrival, Charlie Cotton - Yvonne Cotton (Pauline McLynn). He has also reintroduced characters Sonia Fowler (Natalie Cassidy), Stacey Branning (Lacey Turner), Jane Beale (Laurie Brett), Deano Wicks (Matt Di Angelo), Les Coker (Roger Sloman) and Rainie Cross (Tanya Franks) - all on a regular basis. Treadwell-Collins also reintroduced Charlie Slater (Derek Martin), Libby Fox (Belinda Owusu), Christian Clarke (John Partridge), Gina Williams (Nicola Cowper), Jean Slater (Gillian Wright) and Honey Mitchell (Emma Barton) for guest appearances. The characters Rebecca Fowler, Shabnam Masood and Ben Mitchell were also reintroduced but, recast and played by Jasmine Armfield, Rakhee Thakrar and a to be confirmed actor respectively. Upon his arrival, Treadwell-Collins axed four characters - Kirsty Branning (Kierston Wareing), Carl White (Daniel Coonan), AJ Ahmed (Phaldut Sharma) and Poppy Meadow (Rachel Bright). Other characters to leave while he was executive producer were Alice Branning (Jasmyn Banks), her brother Joey (David Witts), Sadie Young (Kate Magowan), her daughter, Bella (Isobel Molloy) and villain Janine Butcher (Charlie Brooks). It was later announced that Treadwell-Collins planned on killing-off Lucy Beale (Hetti Bywater) as a new major storyline, Who Killed Lucy Beale?, leading up to the show's 30th anniversary. He also axed Danny Pennant (Gary Lucy) and Jake Stone (Jamie Lomas). Patsy Palmer also revealed she would be leaving EastEnders as Bianca Jackson and following this Treadwell-Collins axed Bianca's boyfriend, Terry Spraggan (Terry Alderton). Michael French also announced that he had decided to leave the soap, as David Wicks at the end of a contract, which he had extended following Treadwell-Collins' persuasion.